A base station of a wireless communication network typically receives different kinds of signals. A wireless appliance communicating with a base station sends a signal to that base station that is processed by the base station. Each base station also receives noise and interference signals from other wireless appliances that communicate with other base stations. The interferences and the noise are filtered out by the base station for the wireless communication with the wireless appliance.
For example, when a wireless appliance is connected to a first base station while the wireless appliance is located in a region where a connection to a second base station would also be possible, the second base station receives a high interference signal from the wireless appliance that is filtered out by the signal processing unit of the second base station.